Tigger Tigger
by KryceksGirl
Summary: "Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr." -Jane with Lisbon and a kitten, what could possibly go wrong? Plus Red John is causing Jane severe headaches? - Jisbon - AU - This was a One Shot that is taking on a life of its own, I'll write this story till it comes to a natural end. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

He sat there on his couch in the CBI bullpen rubbing his temples, he usually did not get headaches as he was prone to using his biofeedback technique to chase away anything along those lines.

They had just lost another Red John case and it was admittedly getting to him more than usual.

It had been a gruesome case, one involving a young married couple killed on their honeymoon suite. It was a new line of casework for them, and they still couldn't find a connection to Red John and why he had killed them.

With a sigh he looked up to see Lisbon sitting behind her desk on the phone, most likely talking to Madline Hightower filling her in on the latest developments.

Which actually consisted of nothing more than the names of the victims and the fact that they were recently married. Agent Grace Van Pelt was currently rerunning their backgrounds and Agents Cho and Rigsby were both canvassing the area trying to track down any leads.

But of course as usual they would find nothing, unless Red John wanted them to. That was why Patrick Jane had a headache, they were yet again running in circles with nowhere to go.

Seeing that Teresa Lisbon would still be a while and the fact that he had nothing to give her in the way of leads Jane got up from his couch and headed up the stairs to his attic.

He needed to be alone, the hustle and bustle that usually soothed him was only exacerbating his annoyance at the whole situation and his headache.

Lisbon looked up in time to see Jane's retreating back as he vanished up the stairs, she frowned and tried to quickly finish up her report to Agent Hightower. Secretly Lisbon had hopped Jane was going to come into her office and share with her in discussing their latest case as they usually did.

However this was a Red John case, she surmised that she probably should of known better that Jane wouldn't be acting as if this were a normal murder case. Deciding to keep an extra eye on Jane, Lisbon quickly wrapped up her phone call and moved to go up to the attic to check on him.

But as she gathered their case file she was met at the door to her office by Van Pelt who handed her the background files on their latest Red John victims.

"Here's the reports you wanted Boss, would you like me to go over them with you?" The young agent was hopping her Boss would actually let her go for lunch since it was now one o'clock but she wouldn't dare say anything. Especially since this was a RJ case Van Pelt knew Lisbon would be on edge more than usual so she chose not to push her luck by asking, and instead offered to work her lunch instead.

Lisbon took the files from Van Pelt and sighed, "No, that's alright. Thank you Grace, but why don't you go take your lunch? I'll look these over with Jane, maybe he'll see something we might miss." Truthfully Lisbon was proud of Van Pelt for offering to work her lunch and would of said yes if it were any other time. But secretly Lisbon was anxious to go see what Jane was doing and if he was truly okay or not.

Once Grace left thanking her Boss profusely, she went into the kitchenette and started hot water for tea. Grabbing herself a cup of coffee, Lisbon continued to finish the makings of a cuppa for Jane. Smiling to herself she recalled his words to Rigsby last year that she had accidentally overheard as Rigsby had tried to make a cup of tea for Jane. It had been a particularly emotional case, involving the death of a young girl, and the Agent knew Jane was upset so as they sat talking Jane revealed that aside from himself only Lisbon could actually make him a decent cup of tea. Though he had appreciated the thought that Rigsby had put into the effort, both smiled at Janes revelation.

So now as she carried both cups and the case files under her arm, Lisbon hoped that his words had been true and that this gesture would perk him up a bit now. She didn't know about his headache yet so as she called out to Jane he came to the sliding door and shushed her.

"Shh Lisbon, I have a bit of a headache…." Then he saw how full her hands were and exclaimed with joy, "Oh you brought me tea! Thank you Lisbon." They both smiled as she stepped inside and set the case files down on the desk near the window, sitting in the chair at the desk she sipped her coffee.

Jane smiled as he sipped from his favorite blue cup and sat on the makeshift bed that he had created for just such times as now, for when he needed to hide away and think. "So is that the full background checks that Van Pelt was running on our two murder victims?" He asked her as he tried to relax and collect his thoughts.

Before Lisbon could answer him, a soft mewling sound came from just outside the door cracked open to let in fresh air. The door that lead to the balcony and the air system for the CBI Headquarters building. The mewling occurred again. "Lisbon is that you? I know it's lunch time, but I didn't think you were that hungry yet, especially since we all had a huge breakfast this morning during our group meeting…."

Lisbon shook her head and set her coffee cup down, looking under the desk that she was sitting at. "No, Jane I think that's a kitten…." The mewling occurred again, coming louder this time from outside on the balcony. Getting up they both poked heir heads out the door and looked around. The mewling turned into a louder cry, clearly wherever the kitten was it was in peril.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you suppose it's at?" Lisbon asked Jane as they both stepped outside, Jane put his finger to his lips and shushed her. That was twice he had shushed her, and Lisbon wasn't so sure she liked it. "Don't shush me, it was a valid question Jane."

Jane rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'm trying to pinpoint his location, so would you please stop talking a moment?" He could see Lisbon felt contrite as she quieted down, they both started following the cries from the kitten. Lisbon then found the poor orange tabby kitten stuck inside a drainage pipe, she tried to reach in and pull the kitten out but she was too short. Turning to Jane she implored him, "Help him Jane, please?"

He nodded and moved for her to step aside, peering up into the pipe he could see the Kitten had clearly fallen in and couldn't climb back out from the angle of the pipe. "It's okay little guy, we'll get you out." Trying to reach him and pull him out Jane saw that it was of no use, he wasn't much taller than Lisbon. Turning to her he sighed and then looked around, trying to think of what to do. Then an idea came to him, "Lisbon, let me lift you and hold you up as you grab him." She looked a bit put out by the idea, though he knew she secretly didn't mind if he touched her or not.

Without further words between them, they worked together, Jane grabbing her by the waist lifted her as she reached in and pulled the scared kitten out. Before she could entertain a thought about how much she enjoyed Janes hands around her waist and how much she shouldn't be having those thoughts, the feral cat bit her on the hand. "OW!" She exclaimed, but kept a tight hand on the little tiger. "You son of'a…" Jane set Lisbon down and took off his jacket faster than she had ever seen him move, scooping the kitten up in it he then grabbed her hand looking at it. "Lisbon! Are you alright? Let me see." She would of blushed if not for her sore hand, Jane usually kept careful to not physically touch anyone. But it seemed to her he didn't mind so much.

Taking her hand back she straightened her back and for posterity's sake she stated "I'm fine Jane." Quickly distracting him she nodded towards the wadded up jacket as she sucked on the skin between her thumb and pointer finger where the cat had bitten her. "Are you gonna let him free or what?"

Jane smiled and grabbed her other hand leading her back inside, walking over to the bed he sat down and nodded towards the door. "Close the door Lisbon, let's see who we are dealing with." He joked as he sat the jacket on his lap, the kitten was moving around violently trying to break free.

Lisbon couldn't help but smile, thinking to herself secretly how they both reminded her of each other. Two feisty feral kittens, both too cute for words, but both could cause her harm. She still sucked on her hand and watched as Jane released the orange tabby, it bounded off his lap in an instant and went to hide under the desk. Yet again reminding her of Jane and how he liked to hide away from everyone.

"Jane, we need to get him out of here. If anyone finds out we let a cat inside the building, we'll never live down the jokes and I am sure Hightower wouldn't be so pleased." She looked around for a box to put the kitten in so that they could transport him out. "I think there is a decent animal shelter down the street from here, it's across from the park…Jane?" Noting his silence she turned to look at where he was sitting.

Jane folded his arms and shook his head "No, I want to keep him Lisbon. Little CBI needs to stay here, he already has a home that he's found. Why send him somewhere else?"

Lisbon sighed and couldn't help but shake her head, thinking how Jane seemed like a petulant child at times. Before she could say anything however Jane forged ahead, "Besides, he might not find a home and then they would put him down. All because you had us give him up."

"I can't believe you're playing the abandonment card Jane." She said sulking slightly, and instantly Jane knew he had won the dispute. He felt slightly bad about playing her sympathies and attachment issues like this, but for some reason he just didn't want to let this kitten go. Maybe it was all the stress over the recent loss to Red John, and maybe just maybe subconsciously he thought if he had a reason for Lisbon to come up here more often he wouldn't feel as lonesome as he did right now.

"Wait, CBI? Jane, don't tell me you already named him?" Lisbon asked, trying to sound exasperated but instead it was clear she found it slightly amusing how attached Jane was to the frightened little kitten. Seeing Jane smile she just shook her head, "Why may I ask, did you name him C.B.I.? To me he looks more like a Tigger."

Jane chuckled and crouched down to peer under the desk, "Because, he's our little mascot. Little C.B.I. cherry-picked his home and so he's earned the name. Now all we have to do is catch him and tame that tiger." He then got on all fours, watching as the kitten backed itself into a corner and took a swipe at Janes hand. Laughing as he shook his head and started making little soft clicking noises with his tongue.

"Jane, what on earth are you doing now? What we need to do is get him out of here. If Hightower finds out about this, she'll have my ass in the fryer faster than you can open a can of tuna!" She found herself for some reason drawn to Janes proximity and crouched down next to him on the dusty attic floor. "Jane…." She tried to get his attention but he was still so absorbed in the cat, to the point that she thought maybe he hadn't heard her at all. However, he was her Mentalist so of course he heard her words, and so much more.

"Lisbon I'm trying to get him to trust me and come out of there, once he trusts us he will stay put. Hightower won't find out, I promise. But Tuna is a good idea, maybe you can go get some so we can lure him out. I'd go with you to get it but I don't want to leave him unguarded while he's still so scared." He looked into her eyes and then realized how close they were to each other, his eyes drawn to her lips for a moment. Shaking the thought off from his mind before she could figure out what he was thinking, Jane pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. "Here, we'll probably need a litter box too if you don't mind?"

Lisbon's brow furrowed for a moment as she considered the situation, bizarrely she had a weird inkling that she was getting some kind of glimpse into what kind of father Patrick Jane had once been. Perfectly devoted and definitely very protective, if not a bit fixated over the needs and desires of his daughter. Which is probably why she found herself taking the twenty from him and standing up to do as he asked.

"Fine. But this is _temporary_ Jane. And while I am gone please look over the case files and see if you can figure anything out, Hightower will be expecting an update pronto." She headed towards her office to retrieve her phone and keys, "I'll be back in a half hour." She promised as she headed out the door, quickly closing it so the kitten couldn't escape out into the hallway.

Jane smiled and tried once more to get the kitten out, finally after a few more moments he quit. "Fine, I'll let you come to me, little c.b. ." Sitting down with a tired sigh he picked up a case file and opened it to the first page. Grace had done her job, now it was time for him to do his homework. Slowly he started feeling his once forgotten headache starting to return, there was something about this case that Jane really didn't like. He just wasn't sure yet what it was, but he vowed to do his best to find out before Lisbon returned.


End file.
